


Objectified

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dom Larry, Dom Sal, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Sounding, Sub Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 2:Human Furniture|Sounding| Macro/Micro
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Objectified

This was absolutely humiliating. Beyond humiliating actually; it was degrading. He wasn't allowed to talk either, he couldn't even defend himself against their words. The ring gag made sure of that. It kept his jaw nice and wide open, his tongue occasionally sticking out to run over his stretched lips.

"It looks like a whore, Lar."

"It sure does, Sal."

Travis made a sound of protest, but it was just a guttural groan. He was sore, his hands and knees were aching from holding the same position for so long and his back had to be bruised by now. He felt Larry shift above him, heavy boots digging into his naked back.

"Grab me a beer while you're up Sally Face."

"Yeah, yeah. I got you. Should we give it something to drink?"

"Nah, I think it's fine for now. Besides, it looks so comfortable in its current position." Larry snickered and lightly pushed on Travis's side with his boot, smearing dirt and pulling a quiet whine from the blonde. His back was groaning in protest as Sal joined Larry on the couch, propping his own legs up next to Larry's and right on Travis's trembling shoulders.

They were watching some sort of show that Travis didn't have the peace of mind to recognize or identify. Everything was blacked out beside the feeling of the two men above him, using him and talking about him as if he were nothing but an object. A stupid, replaceable object.

Another half-hour in and his legs and arms were beginning to shake. Tears of frustration were welling up and his cock was dripping a steady stream of precum from where it hung between his legs, even with the sounding rod fit snug in place. Sal and Larry were still sitting quite comfortably on the couch with their legs resting on his back, drinking beer, watching tv, and chatting. Those assholes.

It was as if they could read his mind.

Larry pulled his legs away first, followed soon after by Sal. The momentary relief was shortlived, though, as Sal grabbed a handful of blonde locks between his fingers, yanking Travis's head back and forcing him to look upwards. He was staring through the eyeholes of Sal's prosthetic. Such a dominating gaze. "It looks like a mess and its only job was to stay still. Couldn't even do that right, pathetic." His head was yanked to the side and shoved into the smaller man's crotch.

Any protest would be wasted on deaf ears as Sal undid his pants, pulling his cock out as it filled rapidly with blood. "Might as well use it for something useful. How hard is it to suck dick right anyways?" Larry chuckled from beside Sal and stood up to get them both more beer as Sal played with their object.

Sal was smirking from behind his mask, Travis could tell by his tone of voice.

He didn't have much more time to think as his head was yanked closer again, a hard cock forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. Sal was moaning and lazily raising and lowering Travis's mouth around his cock. He stared down at Travis and watched as he struggled to breathe around the thick cock filling his mouth and throat. Such a beautiful mess. Their beautiful mess.

"Having fun I see?" Larry dropped back down into his seat and passed one of the bottles to Sal before opening his own. "Is it doing any good?"

"Ehh." Sal shrugged and nudged Travis's leaking cock with his boot. "It could do better, I think we need to up its training. This is one sloppy blowjob." Sal opened his own beer and yanked Travis's head off his cock, holding his head back. "Open up." Like Travis even had a choice. The masked man tipped his beer, pouring the contents into Travis's open mouth, soaking his face and making him gag as he struggled to swallow and breathe at the same time.

"What a waste of beer man."

"Oh shut up Lar." Sal gently slapped his wet face and tossed the empty bottle to the side, letting it roll away. Travis was breathing heavy, desperate to fill his lungs and calm his racing heart. "It likes it anyways. Look at that cock."

Larry leaned forward, staring down at Travis with a calculating look. "Huh, who would have thought this thing got so hot over being humiliated." The brunette took a gulp from his beer before setting it down on a side table. He slid from the couch, kneeling on the carpet beside the docile blonde. "I'll be gentle, for now, that is." A large and very warm hand circled around his cock, stroking once then twice before stopping. Travis squirmed and thrusted his hips a few times. "Now, now. Hold still bitch." It took every bit of strength he had not to move.

Instead of continuing the hand job, Larry grabbed the sounding rod between his index finger and thumb, slowly thrusting it in and out of Travis's urethra. The two men were eating up the sounds the blonde was making. Each moan and groan and desperate sob were music to their ears. A beautiful sonnet. Sal had pulled Travis's mouth back onto his cock by then, using it as if it were nothing more than an onahole.

Travis was sobbing openly as Larry continued to tease and torment his cock with the sounding device, getting him torturously close to coming, only to stop until he had calmed down enough not to come at the slightest touch more.

It was brutal.

Larry flicked the tip of his cock before pulling the rod back out and letting it use its own weight to slide back inside of Travis's cock. The blonde just about screamed around Sal's cock.

"L-Lar?" Sal's voice was stuttering, which indicated how close he was to coming undone himself. "Do you...Doy you think we should let it come?"

Larry hummed in thought and left Travis's cock alone with the rod still inside. "Once you fill his mouth." The other man nodded and started moving Travis's head faster, shoving himself completely down the slut's throat, mindless of his gagging until he felt his own orgasm encroach up him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-UCK!" He screamed the last bit, forcing Travis all the way down as he came, cum filling Travis's mouth and sliding down his throat. The blonde struggled to swallow with his mouth being held open and his tongue pinned by cock. "F-Fuck..." Sal breathed deeply behind his prosthetic, eventually reaching up to unbuckle it as he came down from his eye. He set it down on the arm of the couch before yanking Travis off his cock.

"Beautiful Sal."

"Sh-Shut up."

Larry chuckled and began to slide the rod in and out of Travis's prick once more, urging him towards the edge once more. It didn't take long at all for Travis's hips to begin twitching as he struggled to hold still. Larry leaned in close to mumble in his ear. "As soon as I pull out, come. That's an order." A shaky nod was all he got as an answer, but it was enough for him.

The rod was inserted and pulled back slightly a few more times, the feeling driving Travis crazy. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Larry slid it all the way out and held it up. Almost instantly long thin ropes of cum shot out of Travis's cock, hitting Sal's legs and the side of the couch. Sal was watching with half-lidded eyes and a small smile as Larry gently rubbed Travis back, coaxing him through the aftershocks.

Steady hands undid the ring gag and gently rubbed his jaw, testing to see if it was okay and working fine.

"There we are, all good." Travis whimpered and laid his head on Larry's shoulder. "Nuh-uh, you know what happens now darling. Back into position." Larry let him go and stood to retake his seat on the couch, leaving a messy and exhausted blonde on the floor.

Said blonde only whined in response and moves back to his hands and knees in front of them, like the obedient whore he was. First Larry, and then Sal, propped their legs up onto Travis back once more, using him as their own personal footrest.

Despite how terribly tired he was, both physically and mentally, Travis would never complain and that was because of the simple reason that he _loved_ this.

Sal and Larry always knew how to treat him right.


End file.
